katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo
'Ichigo '''is a cousin of the Prince. Ichigo is a cousin who looks like a strawberry, and even smells and tastes like one. In ''Katamari Damacy, she has white legs, while in We <3 katamari and forwards the legs become green and her body also gets rounder, resembling more a strawberry. She is four and a half years old, arguably making her the youngest of the cousins. It was said that Ichigo has an unusual habit of eating only strawberries and nothing else, even on strawberry shortcakes, even for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. She was first introduced in Katamari Damacy, then appears in the rest of the sequels. In Katamari Forever, the RoboKing asks Ichigo about her strawberry motif and starts to get scared by her presence. She's cute, inquisitive, cuddly and always eager to help out. She has a unique talent of swallowing vast amounts of water before belching it out, creating floods, which always comes as extremely handy. In the webcomic, she is Macho's spotter, and gives him an intense work out regime. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make Virgo - On the stage next to Dove Lake. Size: 68cm7mm Description: She's very jealous, and always wants to be the center of attention. She considers Honey to be her rival. When Rolled Up: "Hello there, Ichigo. Is that cutesy phase of yours ever going to end? How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Flowers - On top of a deer around the tree at the top of the hill. Size: 87cm Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She's in the habit of eating only the strawberries in her strawberry shortcake. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird strawberry!! Wait... It's cousin Ichigo. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Ichigo. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Traveling on the back of a baby deer? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Strawberry Shortcake Car Mask: Splattered Cream Pie Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Shimano House - Jumping inside of an open drawer. Size: 10cm Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. Has a habit of eating only the strawberries on cakes. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? A Bitty Cute Thing. It's Cousin Ichigo! Mm, Shortcake..." Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Beauty Mask Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Cloud 9 Forest - Walking around the cross shaped garden Size: 20cm Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She's in the habit of eating only the strawberries in her strawberry shortcake. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She loves strawberries, which is why she smells of them When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something adorable... It's Ichigo! Why aren't you at somersault camp?" Stage Conclusion: "Ah, a soupçon of cute... It's Ichigo, yes it is! Trot off to the Princedom for your daily snorgle!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make A Star 2-Calories - Near the area with the wedding cakes, theres a ramp that leads to the top of some shelves. Follow the shelves until you reach three rotating pizzas. Get off the shelves and onto them. On the last pizza and inside a Venus Fly Trap is Ichigo. Size: 30cm Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She's in the habit of eating only the strawberries in her strawberry shortcake. When Rolled Up: "What was that cute thing you just rolled up? ANALYZING...Oh, it`s Ichigo.What`s with the strawberry motif? Ugh. I'm getting a bit creeped out here." Stage Conclusion: "SEARCH COMPLETE. COUSIN LOCATED. Oh, it’s Ichigo. My favorite. Well, off to the Village Square with you." Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: Diet Special - On top of a cake on a small white table near the slide behind where you start. You may need to grow a bit to jump up and reach her. Size: 30cm When Rolled Up: "What's that huge shadow? Oh! It's Ichigo! Looks like someone packed on a few pounds..." Stage Conclusion: "Goodness gracious! Look at this! Ichigo is stuck on the katamari! It's dangerous for you to be here, little one." Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Fourteenth available cousin, she can be called for 810.00b coins. Description: A cousin with a strawberry figure. She's in the habit of eating only the strawberries in her strawberry shortcake. Trivia *"Ichigo" means "strawberry" in Japanese *She can be found in the Money stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s having a tantrum next to Can-Can in the shopping area. **She can be rolled up at 80cm. *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s waving at the church in the polar region. **She can be rolled up at 300m. * Ichigo is the only Katamari-related playable character besides the Prince himself in Pac-Man World Rally. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s on the pink flowery island with other girl cousins. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *Ichigo is seen in an earlier Amazing Katamari Damacy along with a handful of other cousins, despite not providing any abilities. *In the Cousins stage, she’s with Daisy looking at the cute cow by the mushroom house. **She can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters